Fighting Stance
by Aris1013
Summary: Sky talks to Jack about the way he has been treating Bridge. (Not Canon).


Jack was starting to question Bridge more and more. Sure Bridge was weird, Sky probably thought so more than anyone else, but that did not mean he was wrong. Often there was sense in Bridge's crazy rambles, and he was by no means weak on the battlefield. But when Jack began to push Bridge out of the group and ignore what he said, Sky went protective big brother on him.

Sky approached Jack after training one day. It was time to settle everything.

"Jack can I talk to you for a minute?"

Jack stopped in the hallway. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

They walked to Jack's room and Sky did not waste time. "What's your problem with Bridge?"

"I don't have a problem with Bridge." Jack looked confused.

Sky looked skeptical. "Yes you do. You never listen to him, you constantly question what he does, and you try to keep him away from fighting when you can."

Jack sighed. "I'm not keeping him away from fighting. I just think that sometimes he's not suited to handle certain situations."

"Bridge can handle himself fine."

"Oh, come on Sky. You've sparred with him before, you've seen him out there. I'm not saying Bridge can't fight because he can, but he may just not be the strongest one." Jack looked sympathetic.

Sky glared. "You don't know the first thing about Bridge."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I know plenty. Look I wasn't trying to put him down or anything, I just don't think his confused babble helps out the team."

Sky was infuriated at this point. "You don't pay attention do you? You ever notice Bridge fights a lot different than anyone else? To you it may just look like he falls a lot, but he uses his feet more than his hands. Do you know why that is Jack?" Sky did not give the Red Ranger time to respond. "When those aliens grab his wrist, or punches him in the face he sees flashes of their life, he feels what they feel."

"Which I'm sure is terrible, but that doesn't excuse-"

Sky did not let Jack finish. "I'm not done. One time we were on a field exercise when we got attacked. We fought just like we trained, but then Bridge threw a punch and the monster grabbed his wrist and twisted it so he couldn't get out of it. Bridge wasn't ready for it, so he said he saw a bunch of flashes from this guy, and started to absorb all his emotions. He screamed the worst scream I've ever heard before. He was able throw the alien off of him, but when Bridge collapsed his nose started bleeding and then he passed out. That alien got away until Bridge woke up and told us where he was going. He saw what the guy was planning, and he was the reason A Squad found him and arrested him."

Jack didn't know what to say.

"Look I know Bridge is a little strange and he doesn't always make sense, but he's stronger than any of us combined. He has to build up walls in his head to block all the psychic energy out. Now if a monster touches him, it barely fazes him because he has that much control. He learned a completely new method of fighting to protect himself from something like that happening again." Sky turned away and calmed. "Sometimes his blocks fade, and he gets really confused. So much starts to flood in I think he has trouble keeping track of what thoughts are his. Bridge knows what he's doing Jack, and I think you should stop questioning his every move."

That was a lot to take in. Jack rubbed a hand over his hair. "I never realized so much was going on in that head of his. I guess, yeah, I never paid much attention I just jumped to my own conclusions. I didn't realize I was singling him out as much as I have been. I'm sorry. I'll try to pay more attention from now on. I'll stop treating Bridge like he's weak."

Sky nodded and left the room. He went to his own to find Bridge messing around on his computer.

"Hey." Sky went over to his bed.

"Hey." Bridge fumbled around with the stuff in his hands and went to sit on his own bed.

Sky was already settled and reading his rule book.

"Hey, Sky?"

"Hmm...?"

He twiddled his thumbs. "Thanks, for talking to Jack. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

Sky looked up from his book. "How did you…?"

Bridge smiled. "Oh you know, just one those things I know."

Sky smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Sky had always thought Bridge was strange, he just decided that no one else was allowed to think that besides him.

00000000

 **AN: Thanks for reading! This was just a random one-shot that popped into my head. I noticed that Bridge does a lot of unique fighting with his feet, and thought maybe it was to protect himself from being grabbed. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
